Crece
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Haruno Sakura deja de esperar nada del hombre que motivó sus ganas de crecer como mujer y kunoichi. Pero Uchiha Sasuke no es cualquier hombre Regalo demasiado atrasado para Kick-69, con todo mi amor.


**Naruto** es obra **de Kishimoto-sensei.  
**

Este fic participa en el reto especial "La agenda del Lord" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"  


 **Crece.  
**

 **Capítulo único.**

 _He's so tall, and hansome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _I can see the end as it begins,_

 _My one condition is..._

Cuando Haruno Sakura tenía ocho años soñaba con casarse con Uchiha Sasuke para darle mucho hijos y ser una devota esposa.

Cuando cumplió trece años soñaba con obligarle a regresar a la aldea y conseguirle un indulto porque, joder, era un crío. Un crío como ella y Naruto e incluso Shikamaru, que lleva su chaleco de _chuunin_ como si no fuese demasiado joven para saber lo que es luchar a muerte.

Cuando luchó en la guerra a la edad de dieciséis años soñó con lograr la paz y poderla disfrutar. Porque quería _vivir_. Quería _crecer_. Ya estaba demostrando que era una _kunoichi_ poderosa y capaz. Que había destronado a su maestra por sus propios méritos.

Ahora que está a punto de cumplir veintitrés...

Haruno Sakura ha dejado de soñar.

Cuando lo ve partir nuevamente hacia el bosque ya no se molesta en ilusionarse sobre cuando volverá, y qué le traerá como regalo, y qué historias le contará. Ha dejado de soñar sobre el momento en el que él le dirá que la ha echado de menos. Ha dejado de esperar que esto no sea sólo su manera de pedirle disculpas.

Realmente Uchiha Sasuke debería pedirle disculpas a la cara por estar usandola de esta forma tan sucia y rastrera. Y ella misma debería de estar enfadada por permitir que la use de esta forma que la mata cada vez más despacito.

Sakura, con los ojos verdes llenos de resignada pena y el pelo desordenado, siempre lo observa marcharse a través del cristal de la ventana. Suele marcharse en mitad de la noche sin dedicarle una mísera palabra. Ella siempre se hace la dormida, pero en cuanto escucha la puerta cerrarse tras él se levanta para observarlo.

Quizás no merezca su despedida, pero Sakura siente que merece muchas otras cosas. Merece que la amen y la respeten. Merece ser la prioridad de un hombre. Merece palabras de aliento y caricias. Merece un amor verdadero, porque ha luchado para ser una mujer digna de sí misma y de cualquiera. Ha crecido para ser una mujer, una auténtica mujer, que no se arrodilla ante nadie.

Mas se arrodilla ante Uchiha Sasuke y sus penetrantes ojos negros cada vez que regresa. ¿Por qué lo hace? Lo ama con locura. Lo ama con cada latido de su ser. Lo ama como si fuese una enfermedad. Un cáncer que la corroe con cada paso que da.

―Sakura.

Al darse la vuelta se lo encuentra de frente. No esperaba tener que verlo en una aldea tan pequeña como esta, en mitad de un páramo, en pleno centro del País del Té. Pero aquí está. Tan alto y guapo como la última vez que lo ció ( _Hace seis semanas y cuatro días_ piensa con amargura).

―Sasuke-kun, qué sorpresa.

El hombre parece incómodo por su presencia. Así de bien ha aprendido a leerlo a través de los años. Nada escapa a los críticos y resueltos ojos verdes de Haruno Sakura.

―¿Tienes una misión?

―Sí. Kakashi me ha mandado hasta aquí para ocuparme de la epidemia. ¿Has venido como voluntario?

Él asiente secamente sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

―Me enteré hace unos días y decidí venir para ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Quizás el mayor motivo por el que nunca es capaz de hablarle de sus sentimientos es porque sabe que se va por buenas razones. Sasuke, al contrario que ella, no ha crecido para convertirse en un hombre que merezca la pena y está en proceso de convertirse en quien de verdad desea ser.

¿Lo que duele? No le importa que no merezca la pena. Es Sasuke. Sasuke-kun. El crío de cabello negro al que perseguía para darle besos durante los días de guardería. El crío que la impresionaba con su habilidad para tirar _shurikens_ y _kunais_. Es el muchacho al que ha visto consumirse por el odio (terroríficos dibujos de tinta negra recorriendo su cuerpo). Es el joven con el que ha luchado codo con codo durante una cruenta guerra.

Es el hombre al que recibe entre sus brazos (y sus piernas...) cada vez que vuelve en busca de calor humano.

¿Puede culparle por intentar encontrarse como ella trató de encontrarse a sí misma bajo la tutela de Senjuu Tsunade?

¿Puede encontrar un motivo para dejar de quererle tan enfermizamente?

―Si no tienes nada que hacer ven a ayudarme. Necesito que alguien me ayude a cuidar de los niños.

Sasuke asiente secamente y la sigue con paso tranquilo. Sigue cada instrucción que ella le da, obedece cualquier orden. Limpia la sangre que mancha el suelo después de que le amputen el brazo gangrenado a un crío de seis años. No le importa que una niña de ocho años le vomite encima y además de todo eso acaba por contarle una historia a un grupo de críos.

Cuando regresan en completo silencio hacia la casa donde reside Sakura no puede evitar pensar que, si tuviera doce años, estaría tremendamente ilusionada incluso si él estuviera compartiendo camino con ella por pura casualidad.

No sabe dónde va a quedarse él esta noche, pero supone que va a meterse en su cuarto, en su cama, en su cuerpo y que va a volverle a apretar el corazón hasta hacerlo morir. Se sorprende cuando él no entra detrás de ella en la casita.

―¿Sasuke-kun?

El hombre suspira quedamente y levanta su única brazo hacia ella, como una invitación para que se acerque. Y ella va. Embrujada por la curva de su labio inferior, entregada al poder de esa mirada que la envenena.

Cuando le coge la mano se siente temblar. Se siente pequeña ante él, tan imponente y oscuro.

―Trato de ser un mejor hombre, Sakura.

―Lo sé.

―No, no lo entiendes. Siento que después de más de cinco años viajando ya puedo decir que me he redimido. Pero tengo que seguir viajando. Tengo que seguir creciendo.

Sakura frunce el ceño, confundida, y lo observa fijamente con ojos claros pero dudosos.

―Trato de ser un mejor hombre para ti, Haruno Sakura. Un hombre que no te aterre amar, un hombre que no te deje atrás sin mediar palabra. Deseo ser el hombre que te merece.

Y justo ahí, en una de las calles desiertas de una aldea asolada por una enfermedad en medio del País del Té, es donde Haruno Sakura vuelve a querer soñar.

* * *

OH MY GAWD NO TENGO VERGÜENZA ALGUNA.

Este OS es un regalito para mi preciosa Yamii. Espero que lo disfrutes, que se parezca aunque sea un poquito a los que esperabas en tu petición. Recuerda que te quiero aunque sea un puto desastre y haya tardado una semana en entregarte tu regalo ;_;

Btw, ¿quien reconoce la canción sin buscarla en google?


End file.
